Las entrañas del establo
by Dmonisa
Summary: Ella no queria volver a relacionarse con las personas, ni a que estas le importaran. Pero, cuando reconoce que no puede controlar tal, se deja consumir por las entrañas de lo desconocido. /One-Shot/Terminado.


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko Takahashi. Ni los utilizo con ningún fin de lucro.**

 **A favor de la campaña con Voz y Voto, porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar reviews es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Las entrañas del establo.**

Dicen que la vida se pasa volando una vez que alguien se hace adulto, y que la manera más rápida para crecer en todos los sentidos, es recibir golpes fuertes de la vida, pues bien, ahora ella podría declararse demasiado madura para una edad tan corta como veinte años. Y sinceramente, crecer era un proceso horripilante. Entendía porque los niños adoraban comportarse de un modo tan infantil.

¿Quién era su padre para quitarle esa inocencia típica de adolescente? Él no tenía el más mínimo derecho de cometer tal osadía, y sin embargo, produjo más que un robo al marcharse.

Rin, jamás hubiese imaginado que se sentiría tan sola como cuando perdió a su padre, y luego sobrellevar todo el papeleo del entierro sin una estructura fuerte que la sostuviera se había convertido en la cúspide de su dolor. Cuando se vio de pie sin la presencia de nadie ante la tumba de su progenitor, creyó que el mundo antes perfecto se convertiría en nebulosa oscura. Como si fuera poco, el único lazo familiar que le quedaba se desenvolvía como trabajador en un apartado lugar. Ahora tendría que iniciar una vida nueva lejos del que siempre fue su hogar, con personas que apenas empezaba a conocer, y un recuerdo constante de luto en la memoria. Definitivamente, eso se oía como un plan no muy atractivo para cualquier joven de veinte años.

… …

Ella hubiera escogido viajar sola, en un autobús o en un coche rentado, pero el nuevo pariente que había adquirido se tomó la molestia de ir por ella, y en el largo trayecto de la carretera vacía, su boca se mantuvo cerrada mientras él se esmeraba en producir un parloteo molesto. De no ser porque la abogada amiga de su padre, insistió en que accediera pues aún era menor de edad para algunas cosas, ella se habría escapado en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. No quería conocer a nadie, ni iniciar amistades con extraños. Lo único que podía hacer con exactitud era ponerle el luto a su ropa y alejar a los demás.

… …

Un rancho. ¿Un rancho? ¿En qué momento de la charla él había mencionado que se mudarían a un rancho? No recordaba haberlo escuchado de nadie en particular.

—Me prestabas atención cuando veníamos en el coche ¿verdad? —fue lo primero que dijo su padrino cuando vislumbro el rostro de ella al bajar del auto y reconocer lo que el paisaje le mostraba.

—Ciertamente…eh…algo —respondió titubeante, siguiéndole el paso con las piernas tensas al interior de la casa.

Si bien, desde afuera el color en las columnas parecía ser desgastado, y el escaso cuidado impuesto en las plantas del frente, le daban un toque algo lúgubre al lugar, cuando el interior se presentó con un elegante recibidor, paredes perfectas y colores vividos, debió aceptar que las apariencias engañaron su punto de vista por un momento, como lo aria el de cualquiera. No entendía porque razón le darían tanto cuidado al interior de una casa y dejarían sin supervisión el exterior.

—No te detengas, Rin —escucho que le decía su padrino alzando ligeramente la voz desde el otro lado de la sala. Ella se movió con rapidez para alcanzarlo, atravesando el living y comedor sin dedicarle ni un vistazo. No quería correr el riesgo de hallarse frente a los dueños de la casa y tener que explicarles el papel que ella cumplía allí. Básicamente, un papel nulo.

Naraku, su padrino, le enseño y explico que se quedaría a dormir en una habitación de empleados alejada del resto, por ahora porque no acabo de condicionar otra habitación para ella. Donde podía encontrar la cocina, y la presento con los pocos compañeros de trabajo que podía tener.

La señora Kaede que se desempeñaba como cocinera, una mujer de abundante cabello gris y un rostro plagado de arrugas, pero con una sonrisa amable que enseñar; el señor Higurashi, hermano de la cocinera, y el joven Miroku que le dedico una extraña sonrisa junto al brillo de sus ojos azules, cuando ella no pudo más que saludar a todos con un seco asentimiento de cabeza. Debían pensar que era una irrespetuosa, o desconsiderada con ellos luego de que la recibieran con una sonrisa en sus caras.

—No tendrás que preocuparte por recorrer el rancho, los señores de la casa no vienen muy a menudo por aquí —le dijo la señora Kaede antes de que ella se fuera de la cocina.

Ni bien se retiró de la visión de todos, fue al cuarto asignado para ella, y se dispuso a sacar la ropa de la maleta para colgarla en el placar. Estaba concentrada en alisar la tela de un camisón cuando algo llamo su atención en el vidrio de la ventana. Esa habitación no era grande, ni prospera en muebles, pero contaba con la ventaja de poseer un ventanal que le regalo una de las más maravillosas visiones cuando ella se acercó a averiguar lo que producía ese sonido. Su cuarto tenia completa vista al jardín repleto de todas las variaciones de flores, los colores más vividos y las rosas más hermosas. Una rama de estas últimas se había extendido hasta la ventana del cuarto de ella y se rosaba con el vidrio. Lo admiro por varios segundos con la boca entreabierta. Se recordaría decirle a su padrino que no le diera otro cuarto.

… …

Al día siguiente, ni el señor Higurashi ni el joven Miroku se hallaban en la casa. Solo la cocinera se encontraba trabajando en la cocina. Un delicioso aroma desconocido llego a las fosas nasales de Rin y le hicieron comprobar que esa dama poseía manos expertas en la comida.

—¿Hoy hay algo especial, señora Kaede? —interrogo al verla apresurada en sus quehaceres, moviéndose de un lado al otro.

—Sí, querida. La señora de la casa vendrá a pasar este fin de semana aquí. Al parecer, llegara en un par de horas, por eso estoy tan ocupada —respondió sin dejar de cortar un vegetal sobre la superficie de madera.

Entonces, Rin noto que estorbaba en aquella situación sino se movía de allí.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? Solo dígame lo que necesite.

—No. No te preocupes, querida. Es más rápido si lo hago sola. ¿Tú tienes experiencia en la cocina?

—No.

—Pues por eso mismo. Tu ve tranquila a pasear por el exterior. Aquí cerca hay una laguna preciosa. ¡Ah! No olvides visitar los caballos. Te enamoraras de alguno.

Claro. Le habría respondido adecuadamente, pero el modo en que la señora la despidió, hizo evidente que si estaba estorbando.

… …

Los establos se hallaban algo más alejados de toda aquella conformación de jardines, y grandes habitaciones para huéspedes. Estos hacían que no se pudiera observar nada de los establos desde ninguna ventana.

El lugar era fresco en demasía pues se hallaba situado en la orientación más fría del rancho. La señora Kaede había tenido razón en decirle aquello sobre los caballos. En total había quince caballos, y cinco espacios vacíos. Se acercó con cuidado a ver a cada uno, como había recomendado su padrino. A quien por cierto, no había visto en toda la mañana. ¿Dónde estaría? Sabía que era el capataz, y por eso mismo ¿no debería estar allí?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Inmediatamente, ella giro al oír la voz desconocida. Un joven ingresaba al lugar trayendo consigo un caballo blanco, tanto como el mismo cabello que él poseía, largo hasta aproximarse a la cintura masculina. Un par de ojos dorados se posaron sobre ella inspeccionándola de pies a cabezas, haciéndola sentir pequeña, cuando él paso a su lado llevándose consigo al animal.

El rostro del joven se mostró frio al verla, y Rin sintió frio en su estómago al contemplarse diminuta. Sintió desagrado por tanta antipatía y también vergüenza porque debía admitirse a ella, que él era más que hermoso. Cuando se había acercado lo suficiente, un perfume delicioso se coló por la nariz de ella, como si pudiera calarse en sus propios huesos.

Si, se oía ridícula pensándolo.

—¿No piensas responder? —volvió a escuchar esa voz seca.

Seguramente, se trataba de alguien que se pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrado allí y por eso era tan desagradable con otros. El que fuera lindo no le daba el derecho de comportarse de ese modo.

Decidió que debía darse algo de valor antes de enfrentarlo.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Esta vez lo dijo con cierta burla, como si una sonrisa se formara en sus labios, Y rin sintió el enojo crecer en su estómago, ascendiendo hasta su rostro y volverse rojo en sus mejillas. Giro de nuevo con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido.

—No me ha comido la lengua nadie.

—Pues no parece —dijo él en una risa jocosa, divirtiéndole al parecer la reacción de ella.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

Él no se inmuto al oírla, sino que, luego de sujetar las riendas del caballo para que este no se moviera, y de quitarle de encima la montura, tomo un cepillo que se encontraba cerca para pasarlo sobre el brillante pelaje banco del equino, actuando como si ella no estuviera.

Aquello resultaba ser una situación muy bizarra, donde la protagonista burlada no era nadie más que ella. Y aventurándose a formar parte de otro desagradable comentario pero obteniendo también como recompensa una mirada de esos ojos dorados como fuegos, se acercó algo más hasta estar a menos de un metro de distancia del cabello, que era el que se hallaba entre los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes.

—¿Quién eres? —esta vez se decidió por preguntar usando un tono más calmado.

El joven de abundante cabello blanco le dedico esa mirada que ella se esperó, y prosiguió con lo suyo, sin molestarse en responder. ¿Es que era demasiado poca cosa para merecer una respuesta de él? No. No debía pensar de esa manera. Tampoco era muy masoquista como para ofenderse a sí misma.

—Me llamo Sesshōmaru —escucho que le dijo. Eso hizo que cortara con todas las ideas que se empezaban a formar en su mente.

¿Sesshōmaru? Sin duda un nombre extraño. Ahora quisiera saber en que habrían estado pensando sus padres para nombrarlo así.

—¿No me dirás el tuyo?

Ella levanto el rostro para verlo, y si no fuera porque estaba segura de haberlo escuchado, hubiera asegurado que él no dijo nada. Su actitud era como un hielo, inmutable.

De la nada, los ojos dorados la recorrieron con impaciencia, produciendo que ella recordara lo que debía decir.

—Rin. ¡Mi nombre es Rin!

Interiormente, se dio un golpe por oírse tan indecisa en sus palabras. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba nerviosa.

—Un placer conocerte, Rin.

Ella lo volvió a observar, y la sorpresa invadió su rostro al igual que el miedo a su corazón, porque una sonrisa se había extendido en los labios masculinos. Y se le antojo algo mucho más maravilloso que las rosas del jardín.

… …

Varios días, ella lo visito. Ambos charlaban poco y el silencio se volvía incomodo en cada presentación. Rin quería saber de él. Algo que resultaba extraño, pues no estaba interesada en nadie cuando llego al rancho. Pero inesperadamente, él se volvía interesante.

Lo que más raro resultaba, era no saber de nadie que hablara con él, como si solo se tratara de un fantasma.

—¿El joven que cuida los caballos? Rin, aquí no trabaja ningún cuidador de caballos. El único responsable de ellos es tu padrino —dijo la cocinera Kaede, al oír la pregunta de la joven, quien había ido corriendo a la cocina para saber todo sobre quien poseía ojos dorados—. ¿Estas segura de que no era Miroku?

Confundir a Sesshōmaru con Miroku, seria admitir que su torpeza era extrema. Además, la belleza del primero no se comparaba en nada con la del joven de ojos azules.

—Pero, señora Kaede, quizás es alguien nuevo que usted no conoce.

—Discúlpame, mi niña. Estoy segura de que no han contratado a nadie estos días, y no hay ningún cuidador de caballos más que tu padrino Naraku.

Para sus oídos, ese panorama se oía desolador.

Dos días después, Rin volvió a recurrir a los establos, y de nuevo, este joven estaba allí quitando la montura del mismo caballo de la vez anterior. Al parecer, era de su agrado salir con él en las mañanas.

—¿De verdad eres el cuidador de los caballos? —interrogo en la primera oportunidad.

—Buen día ¿no? —fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Ella puso los ojos en blancos antes de dedicarle un saludo.

—¿Ahora, me dirás quién eres realmente? —Continuo de inmediato— Le he preguntado a la señora Kaede sobre ti y no sabe de ningún joven que cuide los caballos —explico.

Él bufo por lo bajo al oírla, luego negó con la cabeza.

—Decepcionante. Ya ni siquiera se acuerdan de mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que me parece… frustrante saber lo rápido que olvidan estas personas —doblo las mangas de su camisa, y fue a tomar el cepillo para proseguir con la ya conocida actividad—. Y considerando que he vivido aquí desde antes que algunos de ellos, que me olviden, es terrible.

Rin estaba cada vez más confundida. Y tenía el presentimiento de que no querría saber más.

… …

—¿Estas bien, Rin?

No. Nada bien. Y el hecho de que solo se dedicaba a jugar con su comida, lo hacía visible para todos.

—Eh…si, padrino. No te preocupes.

Él no creyó en su repuesta, y la escudriño con los ojos negros como fosas, maquinando en su mente otra interrogante. Rin lo sabía. Estaba empezando a conocerlo con exactitud. Tres meses eran suficiente para eso.

—No te creo nada —esa era la respuesta que ella esperaba—. ¿Tanto odias el pollo como para no comerlo?

En esta ocasión solo bromeaba.

Rin suspiro hondo, se incorporó, tomo su plato y lo llevo a la mesada. Ese día, solo estaban almorzando los dos.

—Olvídalo, no te diré nada, Naraku.

Él gruño al escucharla.

—No olvides que detesto el que me llames así. Soy tu padrino, Rin.

Lo último que obtuvo de ella fue una risa, pues atravesó el marco de la puerta y desde lejos grito.

—¡Voy a ver a los caballos!

Hoy llegaba antes, algo que le resultaba raro, porque era muy comun hallar a Sesshōmaru acariciando un caballo o bien cepillando el pelaje de este. Además de que en las mañanas, todos los días él salía a pasear sobre el caballo blanco. Aunque últimamente, desde hacía varias semanas, él prefería esperarla para hablar con ella y salir a caminar.

Nadie más sabia de ellos. Ella se comportaba como cuando su vida era perfecta, y él era como un fantasma. Algo que le provocaba demasiado pánico para hablar sobre él con otra persona y comprobar que no era más que una ilusión suya. Eso era admitir que estaba loca. Un verdadero horror. ¡Hablar con un fantasma! Nadie le creería.

—Quisiera poder leer tu mente —dijo la voz masculina del joven que ella esperaba—. Debe tratarse de algo muy interesante como para que no notaras mi presencia.

Ella sonrió al verlo. Se mordió el labio para controlar esa mueca, de lo contrario él podría notar lo mucho que le gustaba verlo.

—Lo siento… en realidad, pensaba en ti.

Creyó que le respondería con una burla, y escondió el rostro para no verlo.

—Dime algo que no sepa.

¡Lo sabía! Esto hizo que se sintiera más pequeña en su lugar.

—¿Y qué pensabas?

—Que es horrible hablar con un fantasma —pronuncio con voz agobiada, sin mirarlo.

—Hmph… ¿Tú hablas con uno?

"Quisiera que no." quiso decirle.

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú.

—Te ves adorable cuando realizas preguntas tontas.

Claro. Él no era quien estaba confundido.

—Pues detesto que me veas adorable —dijo alzando algo la voz, molesta.

—Eso hace que te veas más tierna.

Rin gruño, se alejó del fardo sobre el que se hallaba sentada, y se dispuso a irse del establo. Pero antes de que siquiera diera dos pasos, un agarre en su brazo la detuvo. Giro molesta para enfrentarlo, dispuesta a decirle de una vez que no quería volver a encontrarse con alguien a quien no podía besar, no podía acariciar como quería, y no podía amar. En cuanto noto el rostro masculino demasiado cerca del suyo, su garganta se secó, luego la respiración se le fue y su boca fue presa de otra. La estaba besando, haciendo que olvidara todo lo que tenía planeado hacer. ¡La estaba besando! De inmediato, se alejó como si su tacto fuera fuego, e intento retroceder sin lograr nada, porque él la tenía sujeta entre los brazos.

—¿Qué… haces?

—Besándote ¿no es obvio? —la sonrisa que él tenía plasmada en el rostro, produjo un sonrojo en el rostro femenino.

—¿Con que derecho?

—Tú querías saber si existen los fantasmas —farfullo impaciente, y agregó con voz suave—. ¿Esto es prueba suficiente?

En un principio, Rin pensó que ese beso podría devorarla con el solo roce, luego noto que él la estaba abrazando, y efectivamente comprobó que estaba vivo.

—¿Quién demonios eres? —dijo, hablando entre dientes.

Sesshōmaru rio divertido, provocando más molestia en ella. Cuando al fin se calmó, acerco demasiado el rostro para decirle:

—¿Querrías que fuera tu nuevo novio?

—Eso no responde mi pregunta —pronuncio con dificultad debido a lo que él había dicho.

Era tan claro que si quería eso.

—Si me dices que sí, te diré quién soy.

—Eso es chantaje —replico—. Pero… no quedándome más opción, debo acceder.

—Como si fuera muy difícil.

—¡Ya basta! Dime quien eres.

El joven suspiro poniendo los ojos en blancos, luego se dignó a satisfacerla.

—La próxima vez que preguntes por mí, diles mi nombre. Y sabrás que soy el hijo de la dueña —acerco su boca al oído femenino, y culmino diciendo—. Y ahora tú eres mi novia.

—Eso… eso se oye cursi.

—Hmph…Pues claro, cariño, si nos conocimos en los establos —dijo él concentrado en enrollar un mechón de cabello de ella en un dedo—. Además, te enamoraste de un fantasma.

—No… Me enamore de ti.

… …

… …

 **Esto es algo viejo. Pero recordé que debía compartirlo con ustedes. Y a pesar de conocer mis errores, no le he cambiado nada porque una persona me dijo que estaba perfecto como esta.**

 **Con respecto al lemon de SesshxRin, solo diré que estoy terriblemente enamorada del mayordomo demoniaco, y que ha inspirado al ingenio de esta Dmonisa.**

" _Perder el control."_

Próximamente.

 **Para esta** _ **Dmonisa**_ **, es un placer escribirles.**


End file.
